Write A Caption/Archive/119
=Jamaica's Usain Bolt Sets New World Record, Men's 100m: 9.69= *Belgium's Ferdinand Waddle Fails to Set New World Record, Men's 100m: 245.73 =The Greatest Secretary of State Ever Joins The Greatest President Ever In Crawford= * Gosh George I'm not sure if moma will let a Honkey take me to the prom. --Grazon 21:16, 17 August 2008 (UTC) *You've been very bad, Condi. If these reporters weren't here I'd hit you with a rolled up newspaper. Bad Secretary of State!--Mr SmokesTooMuch 16:39, 23 August 2008 (UTC) =Brazilian Troops Charged In Murders= *Brazilian girl prepares to enter the new running program, based on the Jamaican juggernaut's Olympic training methods--Mr SmokesTooMuch 16:36, 23 August 2008 (UTC) *"Number four, step forward and say the line." --GeorgeM 06:36, 25 August 2008 (UTC) =Jamaican Women Sweep Olympic 100m= * More escapee's from Quagmire's basement. --Grazon 02:42, 22 August 2008 (UTC) *That's funny, where are all the white women? =Jamaica's Shelly-Ann Fraser Wins Gold In Women's 100m= * She sure looks happy to be free of WatchT errrr Quagmire. --Grazon 02:42, 22 August 2008 (UTC) =The Greatest Maverick Ever Consents To A Religious Forum = Also pictured: Pastor Rick Warren and Barack Hussein Obama * Hey kids who wants to see a political puppet show!? --Grazon 17:49, 20 August 2008 (UTC) *Jesus and I love you, my friends! And you! And you, you scamp!--Mr SmokesTooMuch 16:34, 23 August 2008 (UTC) =Two Bigfoot Researchers Hold Press Conference= * Cletus how long you think we can keep this up? --Grazon 02:42, 22 August 2008 (UTC) *I think we're at 14:58 of our 15 minutes of fame, Billy Bob!--Mr SmokesTooMuch 16:33, 23 August 2008 (UTC) =Sports Illustrated Puts Olympic Swimmer On Cover= * Will someone please put some pants on this guy? --Grazon 02:42, 22 August 2008 (UTC) *Try swimming now! --Sneakers 08:44, 24 August 2008 (UTC) =Jamaica's Usain Bolt Sets New World Record, Men's 200m: 19.30= * What is it with the Olympians competing without pants!--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 16:43, 23 August 2008 (UTC) *Faster than a speeding bullet, I am the Superhero, Flamboyant Man!--Mr SmokesTooMuch 00:22, 24 August 2008 (UTC) =The Mississippi Gulf Coast Gets A Visit From The Greatest President Ever= * There aren't any horsey's here are there? --Grazon 21:21, 22 August 2008 (UTC) *Did I take care of your nigra problem?--Mr SmokesTooMuch 16:28, 23 August 2008 (UTC) =Baghdad, Iraq Gets A Surprise Visit From The Greatest Secretary Of State Ever= *"I had hoped to go to New Orleans with my husb...President Bush, but he insisted now was the time for us to talk"--Mr SmokesTooMuch 16:30, 23 August 2008 (UTC) =Jamaican Sprinters Break Another World Record= This time it's the Men's 4 x 100 meter relay with a time of 37.10 seconds. *Steriods...it's a hell of a drug. --Sneakers 08:43, 24 August 2008 (UTC) :Hey mon what wit this talk uh drugs? like we do dat sorta ting in Jamaca? --Grazon 19:57, 24 August 2008 (UTC) *Look, guys, it's not just the costume. Flamboyant Man is a philosophy, an ideal. I've devoted my life to it. --GeorgeM 06:40, 25 August 2008 (UTC)